


John Meets Cas

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Meets John Winchester, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins





	John Meets Cas

After John heard the boy’s story, he returned with them to the bunker. In it, was a man in a trench coat, wandering around the kitchen. John recognized this man via Sam and Dean’s description, as Castiel. The same Castiel who’d broken Sam’s wall and beat up Dean at least twice. Of course, this infuriated him, and of course, he snarled at Cas.  
“Hello,” Castiel said, “You must be John. I’m Castiel.”  
The angel just stared at the man charging for him like a pissed off bull.  
“Dad, wait,” Dean said.  
“You. BASTARD.” John curled one fist.  
Sam got in front of the angel and just in time to take a punch to the jaw. John looked at the younger son with guilt and confusion.  
“If you want Cas, you’ll have to go through me,” He said in defiance.  
John stepped back.  
“Why are you defending him? Why is he even allowed in here?”  
Castiel looked hurt.  
“We forgave Cas a long time ago,” Dean said.  
“But why take a punch for him? He’s an angel, he can heal himself.”  
“Because…” Sam stopped. Because I love Cas, so I have to protect him at all costs.  
A look flashed across the younger hunter’s face. A look that John could recognize anywhere. It was the same look of “I will rip your face off if you touch her,” that he’d had when he felt protective of Mary.  
“Cas is special, huh, Sam?” John asked calmly.  
“Um, I mean…”  
“That look you gave me…” John began, “You probably get it whenever someone threatens Cas. I know that look, Sam.”  
“What look?” Sam began to blush.  
“When you love someone and you’d do anything to protect them.”  
“Cas…is like a brother to us.”  
“I see that. But that isn’t exactly what I mean.”  
“So what do…Wait…Are you saying…Is it that obvious?”  
“Sam,” Castiel interrupted, “How is your face?”  
The younger hunter turned to the angel.  
“It’s fine, Cas,” He said, “It’ll heal.”  
“Good.”  
John sighed. “Yeah Sam, it is that obvious.”  
“Cas and I are in love.”  
The angel grabbed the hunter’s hand.  
“Sam has found it in his heart to forgive me,” Castiel said.  
“Did you know about this?” John turned to Dean.  
“Yeah,” Dean answered.  
“Okay,” John looked back at Sam and Cas, “Cas, be good to him.”  
“I will.”  
“Good,” John said, “I’ll be keeping an eye on you, angel.”  
“Understood,” Castiel said as he healed Sam.


End file.
